The present invention relates to a flexible ducting system and, more particularly, to a flexible ducting system including an articulable sealed joint.
Sealed ducting systems carry fluids such as high-pressure gas within many conventional assemblies. Sometimes, such ducting systems must be flexible. For example, some ducting systems must be flexible to accommodate movements of parts of the assembly. Some ducting systems require flexibility in a joint thereof. Designing a flexible sealed joint is challenging. The challenge is increased when the ducting system transports high-pressure and high-temperature fluids. For example, limited types of material can be used in ductwork of systems transporting fluids having a temperature above a few hundred degrees centigrade and/or that must be maintained at a pressure above about 20 psi. A robust flexible ducting system including an articulable sealed joint is needed for use in assemblies, especially those transporting high-pressure and high-temperature fluids.